fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos 23/5/16
(A video recaps the events of last week’s Chaos. The debuts of No Way Jose, Manny Andrade, Jeff Hardy, and Dalton Castle are all shown. Kevin Owens challenging Shane McMahon is highlighted. Bray Wyatt is announced to speak tonight further on his new direction. The main event is announced to be Kevin Owens vs Randy Orton with Baron Corbin at ringside.) ''' '''SEGMENT 1: Shinsuke Nakamura comes out to a huge pop. A video recaps Bryan vs Nakamura from Civil War, as Nakamura enters the ring. '' Nakamura: Last week a lot of people came out here and talked about earning things because of what they did at Civil War. Hideo Itami, Kevin Owens, even Tyler Breeze for some reason. But of all the great matches at Civil War, you all forgot one of the five star matches, one of the greatest technical matches of all time, and you forgot about its winner, me. Daniel Bryan was no easy opponent, he was perhaps the most worthy in the entire roster between both brands. His record since joining Survival was most impressive, wins over huge opponents like The Undertaker and CM Punk, but that big win record ended when he met me at Civil War. So now my question for the ROTC card is, where is Shinsuke Nakamura? ''Shane McMahon comes out to the ramp to cheers. '' McMahon: You’re absolutely right. Your consistent performances on this show over the past 5 months definitely should mean something, and that they will. Now the only reason I was going to leave you off the ROTC card is because I had something bigger in mind for you at Summer Showdown, but really, if you want a match at ROTC, you’ve earned it. So here’s what’s going to happen, at ROTC, make an open challenge, and face whoever comes out. How does that sound? Nakamura: Yeah…oh. ''Nakamura leaves the ring and walks to the back as the segment begins to play a hype video for the tag tournament. '' '''MATCH 1: CHAOS WORLD TAG TEAM TOURNAMENT:' The New Day (Big E and Woods w/ Kofi) vs The Wolves (Richards and Edwards) Big E picks up the win for The New Day at 11 minutes with a Big Ending on Edwards. SEGMENT 2: Hideo Itami is backstage working out when Michael Cole comes up to him. '' Cole: Hideo, can I get your thoughts on facing Hiroshi Tanahashi for the title at ROTC? Itami: What thoughts? I have a big match, and I’m going to win it. Last week I beat Dalton Castle – ''Castle walks into the training room. '' Castle: AFTER Tyler Breeze interfered. I’m not mad, I saw what you did at Civil War, and you’ve earned it Hideo. I’m just here to say it’s a shame we didn’t get to finish our match, but if you ever do pick up that title, you know who’s going to come after it. ''Castle points at himself before walking out. '' Itami: As I was saying. Getting the chance to face Tanahashi, who in my country is the greatest performer of all time perhaps, definitely one of the most decorated. Anyways, all I can say is that although we’ve never faced off before, it’ll be interesting to see if the Ace of the Universe can kill the Black Sun. I am bloodthirsty right now, and no one better get in my way. If Tanahashi wants to hold that title he must train like he never has before, or I’m going to do more than just take his title at ROTC. ''Itami stops working out and walks out. '' '''MATCH 2:' Shinsuke Nakamura vs Chris Jericho w/ Adam Cole Nakamura beats Jericho by DQ after Cole attacks. They continue the beatdown until Nakamura gains the upper hand and lays out both with Boma-Ye’s. MATCH 3: Dalton Castle vs Kalisto Castle wins at 6 minutes with the Bang-A-Rang. SEGMENT 3: After Castle vs Kalisto, Tyler Breeze comes down to the ring and nails Castle with a beauty shot. '' Breeze: Dalton Castle… who do you think you are? Coming onto my show with your uggo face and your uggo boys, taking my spot in the main event of Chaos. Seriously, ''you get to main event and I get glossed over as always? I’m tired of all the new guys coming onto Chaos, this is my show and it’s going to stay that way. The way I see it, you guys are a cancer to this show, a cancer threatening to make my show ugly… but I will keep all you out, and I will keep this show… gorgeous. Breeze takes a selfie over Castle to end the segment. '' '''MATCH 4: CHAOS WORLD TAG TEAM TOURNAMENT:' NONSTOP ACTION (Jeff Hardy and Austin Aries) vs International Airstrike (Neville and Manny Andrade) NONSTOP ACTION picks up the win at 14 minutes when Aries hits the Brainbuster on Andrade. MATCH 5: CHAOS WORLD TAG TEAM TOURNAMENT: '''The Young Bucks vs War Machine (Hanson and Rowe) War Machine picks up the win at 8 minutes when Rowe hits the Death Rowe on Matt. '''SEGMENT 4: Baron Corbin and Randy Orton are backstage when Adam Cole and Chris Jericho come up to them. '' Cole: BAYBAY!!! Jericho: BAYYYYYYBAYYYY!!! Look at these two losers. How does it feel being at the bottom of the bracket boys? Let me tell you something, how are two so-called lone animals supposed to work together? You’re not! That’s why Cole and I are taking the titles, man, it doesn’t matter whether or not we’re egotistical, we see the greater good baybay, and that’s the tag team titles. Corbin: I have this briefcase which means that I’ve already accomplished more than you Adam Cole, and as for you Jericho, I don’t care whether or not you CHEATED your way to a victory last week. How about you two get back into the ring with us tonight and we’ll show you why Y2BAYBAY is nothing more than a fluke. Cole: Why? We only want to win the tournament, we have nothing to prove to you two, so how about you two stop being mad you suck and just accept that Y2BAYBAY is walking out with this tournament, cuz we are Y2BAYBAY BAY--- ''Orton drops Cole with an RKO and Corbin takes out Jericho with the End of Days. Corbin and Orton walk off while Cole and Jericho writhe on the ground. '' '''SEGMENT 5:' No Way Jose comes out to a big pop. '' Jose: You know what makes me mad? Last week all I wanted to do was dance and perform for you nice people and what does that fat son of a bitch Bray Wyatt do? ATTACK ME! FOR HAVING FUN! That I cannot tolerate amigo and to that I have one thing to say… NO! WAY! JOSE! ''The lights go out during Jose’s promo and Finn Balor appears in the ring. '' Jose: Oh it is my painted ese. You want a match instead amigo? LET’S DO THIS! ''Balor nods and the ref gets into the ring and calls for the bell. '' '''MATCH 6:' Finn Balor vs No Way Jose Balor pins Jose in 2 minutes with a quick Bloody Sunday. After the match the lights go out and Balor disappears. MAIN EVENT: Kevin Owens vs Randy Orton w/ Baron Corbin Owens defeats Orton in 15 minutes with a Pop-Up Powerbomb. After the match, Owens and Corbin stare down, with Corbin holding up the MITB case. Owens grabs a mic afterwards while Corbin and Orton walk to the back. Owens: SHANE MCMAHON! Oh Shaneyboy! Where are you at Shane? Let me tell you something real quick. Let me tell you what a mistake you made saying yes last week. What is it with you McMahon’s? You have everything – money, power, respect… yet you are always willing to lose more. I truly do not comprehend it. But this is what I do comprehend, that I have a power. Yes, it is actually something of a power, that when I promise something, I ALWAYS DELIVER. It’s been too long that I’ve been your World Champion, yet you still treat me with no respect. Let’s take a look back to the start of the show shall we? I say I deserve a break and you say no. Shinsuke Nakamura WILLINGLY ASKS FOR A MATCH, AND YOU SAY YOU WANTED TO GIVE HIM A BREAK? I am tired of being treated unfairly, and if you really do value me, you better hope I keep onto this belt, because otherwise I really have little to no reason to stay. Shane McMahon comes out to a huge pop. '' McMahon: Kevin, it’s not about respect. It’s about the responsibility that comes with being the World Champion. There are no days off for you, because there’s always a spot on the card. There’s a reason I wanted to keep Nakamura off the card. Survival is putting on a lot of matches at ROTC and I really only had space for a few more. It’s a given that the World Champion will defend on every show. If you want to be champ, you need to respect the responsibility. It’s not personal, its business, and I would do it to any other champion. But it is clear you don’t want to understand that. You threaten my power, you threaten my authority, but what you do not realize is that I am the reason this show exists. I am the reason this show gets rated as highly as it does. You may put me out of power, you may be able to bring someone else in, but trust me Owens, anyone who wants me out is going to come running back to me. Owens: You think too much of yourself. Trust ME, I’ve already talked to the board of directors and if it comes to it, we’ve found a replacement for you. You’re going to regret treating me like crap— McMahon: I’m not treating you like crap! I’m making you understand the responsibilities of being champion! And honestly, if you don’t want to accept it, you don’t deserve to be champion. I can strip you right now, but you’re lucky that I’m a man who does things the hard way, and that’s going to be our match at ROTC. After I win, you’re going to fall into line and realize who’s in charge around here. ''Owens shakes his head and starts mouthing off as McMahon’s music plays. McMahon walks to the back while Owens stews in the ring. '' '''SEGMENT 6:' ''Bray Wyatt comes out to the ring to nuclear heat. '' Wyatt: The age of the apocalypse has arrived. No one else realizes it yet… only AJ Styles and now No Way Jose have. You may all refuse to accept your fates. There is no survival from what I’ve unleashed. This demon is more than just a force of destruction, he is a WMD that will end all of you as you know it. All these things you have on this show, all the tag team tournaments and all of the championships and dreams, all gone… all at the hands, of my weapon. A question many of you may ask is, why? What do I gain from your destruction? And for that I have but one answer… for FUN. It amuses me to watch you all perish, because it amused all of you when I came out and try to warn you. Let me tell you something, you have one man to blame for angering me, and one man to blame for angering my weapon, and that’s AJ Styles--- ''AJ Styles’ music hits and he comes out to a huge crowd reaction. Styles charges into the ring and starts to lay down on Wyatt. Styles has Wyatt down and cornered until the lights go out. When they come on, Balor is destroying Styles, and hits him with a Bloody Sunday. The show ends with Styles down and Balor and Wyatt standing over him. ''